Their Special Place
" " is the fortieth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on August 10, 2012 and received 0.585 million viewers. Plot Chloe taunts Loren then Eddie takes Loren to another special place and they kiss when he drops her home. Jackie finds Chloe overdosed on the floor. Phil and Adriana talk about their future. Extended Plot Chloe shows up at Rumour and disturbs the dinner with an insult to Loren and her drunken behavior. Soon after, Jackie shows up to take her home. She stained Loren's clothes, then proceeds to attempt to dump white wine on her. Phil's at the motel, counting his cash. Gus gets home and Lisa questions him, disappointed when she finds out Phil's not coming home. Gus tells her that they're probably responsible for Phil's bad choices. Mel and Adam can't find anything playing other than superhero movies. He's tired of her obsessing over Loren, and says some pretty flattering things to her in between. It turns out Adam has never seen a Rom-Com, so Mel takes him back to her place to watch one. Kelly's moving out of Jake and Traci's house. Traci suspects that it's because of Jake and Kelly admits to it, but she says it's just because she doesn't get a break from him. Jake walks in on their giggle fest, and he finds out it's because Kelly's moving out, which is confusing to him. Adriana tells her dad she wanted to talk to him, and that's why she was sneaking around in his office. He doesn't buy her lame excuse and asks her about the break in and she feigns offended. They both leave. Lisa complains about the kids. He supports Mel finding Beth. Mel arrives with Adam, telling her parents that they're going to watch a movie in her room. Then Adam introduces himself as her boyfriend, and they rush off, leaving her parents stunned. Adriana arrives at Phil's, and he seems flustered and sad. He tells her that he wants to go home, and take the deal from his dad. Adriana convinces him not to, though. Then, when he tells her how in need of money he is, and suddenly she supports his moving home. Loren gets out of the way of the wine, and it ends up spilling on Chloe. Eddie pulls her away from the table but she makes an embarrassing toast in front of the whole restaurant. He eventually pulls her aside and tells her to back off. Max sends her home with Jackie, and the entire time Loren is staring at the show. The dinner party talks about Chloe's messed-upness, and Loren runs off to find Eddie. Nora tells Max how worried about Loren's heart she is, and Max reassures her because of 'how aware of other’s feelings' Eddie is. Chloe and Jackie get back to the apartment, and Chloe mutely walks off to her room. Jackie calls Tyler and begs him to help, but he refuses. Loren finds Eddie and pretends he's Bruno Mars to bring his mood up. When he tells her it was a master plan of Chloe's, Loren shares her opinion of it just happening. They have a really cute conversation, then he mentions how they way she looks at him is almost like she wants to kiss him and she says she does, in other words. Then Don shows up and sees Nora and Max flirting, so Loren introduces him to Eddie, then sends him to Nora and Max. Nora has to talk to Don, so Eddie offers to take Loren home. While Eddie and Loren head out, Eddie mentions that she's in good hands. They're on the way home and Eddie wants to take her to a 'special place.' Jake comes to talk to Kelly about why she's leaving, and she tells him she wants to know that her job's safe, and he says of course. Coincidentally, Traci walked in right at that moment and wants to know why Kelly wouldn’t have her job. Jake thinks fast and tells Traci about how Kelly started managing Loren. Then he says he didn't fire her because she's really talented. He claims he was mad because she wasn't telling him the truth. Kelly departs, and they all say their goodbyes. Once out the door, Traci asks Jake what's going on. Mel and Adam are chilling on the bed waiting to start the movie, then decide on making out, instead. Phil says he and Adriana need to pay Colorado back, and Adriana suggests just leaving. Nora tells Don about Chloe's freak out. Don tells her his suspicions of Ellie and the drugs, and she doesn't think it's really her. Traci says she knows that Kelly has feelings for Jake, and Jake says maybe but that it's not a big deal and Traci keeps acting like it's huge. Then he comforts her by saying no one compares to her beauty. Tyler's getting it on with his fem-bot when he ignores a call from Chloe. Chloe's so distressed, she turns back to the pills. Eddie takes Loren to the top of the hill. He tells her that this specific spot is for inspiration. They talk music and inspiration for a while, then about their different worlds. Eddie tells her that he knows she could be star and that he's going to make sure she becomes one. Max gets back to his place and picks up the old guitar. Nora and Don think about each other, Phil and Adriana are cuddled up, Gus and Lisa hold hands, Traci and Jake are getting busy, Kelly's alone at the bar, Tyler's thinking about Chloe, Mel and Adam are playing that slap the hand game (with kissing), and Eddie's dropping Loren off. Eddie walks Loren to her front door. He thanks her for celebrating his birthday with him and how he had fun. Loren thanks him for inviting her and she also had fun, and they talk about Chloe. Eddie gets closer to Loren as they talk. Eventually, he leans in and kisses her. Jackie is looking for Chloe back in her apartment and finds Chloe on the floor, overdosed with pills. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran Songs featured Audrey Martells - Slipping (0:00 - Chloe at Rumour) Cassidy Ford – You've got this hold on me (33:13 - Eddie and Loren on top of his car) Bonnie Dune – Something more (35:58 – Montage) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes. Gallery Chloe dinner ep 40.jpg s13700.png s13701.png ed.jpg 01.PNG 02.PNG whoa.PNG don_jeaulous.jpg s13703.png s13702.png lol.jpg s13705.png Eddie Loren kiss ep 40.png s13704.png chloeoverdose.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes